This invention relates in general to fabricating material used for utilitarian and decorative surfaces and in particular to a method of fabricating slabs of natural stone for resurfacing existing structures or surfacing new construction.
Granite is used in many different applications such as fireplace surrounds, shower walls, columns, flooring and countertops. Natural stone granite and marble are typically cut in slabs that are approximately two to three centimeters thick. Such slabs have traditionally been fabricated by cutting and shaping into appropriate sizes at this thickness to form new or replacement countertops.
Three areas of concern with respect to using traditional granite for countertop replacement are: 1) inconvenience to the customer, 2) turn around time to complete the job and 3) countertop removal. Replacing countertops is difficult, time consuming and potentially stressful for the customer. It typically requires more than one skilled trade to complete installation and quite often causes collateral damage to surrounding surfaces that have to be repaired at the customer's expense. It frequently takes upwards of eight to ten weeks or longer for countertops to be replaced using traditional processes and materials.